Memories of France
by HPDrummerman
Summary: A 21 year old Charlie Brown finds himself thinking about his trip to France he took as a kid and wonders what Violette, the girl who gave him his grandfather's satchel, is up to. Along with Linus, he travels back to that French village and even gets reacquainted with Pierre, as well.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of France

**CHAPTER 1: VIOLETTE ON MY MIND**

_**13 Years Earlier…**_

_ Charlie Brown was looking through his grandfather satchel and viewing the contents of it. He, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, had just come home from France and was winding down from the trip. He sees quite a few stuff from his war days like drawings he did of the buildings in France, binoculars, and tools just to name a few. Also inside a letter from Violette, the niece of the woman who met his grandfather. It read:_

Dearest Charles,

I was glad to finally meet the grandson of the charming American my aunt had fell for all those years ago. What's funny is just like my aunt and your grandfather, I, too, have fallen for you. And even though it may be a while before we see each other again, if you ever find yourself back in France, I will await your return.

Toujours l'amour,

Violette XOXO

_ Charlie Brown was beside himself. All of that time he had tried in vain to get the little red-haired girl to notice him at least once, and here was a girl halfway around the world pretty much professing her love for him. Sally walked in._

_ "Whatcha doing, big brother?" she asked._

_ "Going through grandpa's satchel," Charlie Brown answered. "Remember I told you about Violette and her aunt who knew grandpa?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Well I was going through his satchel and found a letter for me from Violette herself in there. She told me she would be waiting for me next time I came to France!"_

_ "She's just probably toying with your emotions. Girls do that, you know."_

_ "This is different from the little red-haired girl. I could never tell her how I felt and she never knew I existed. But Violette is different. She liked me for me, flaws and all, wishy-washy or not."_

_ "So does Peppermint Patty and Marcie!"_

_ "Well, I can see Marcie kind of liking me, but Patty?"_

_ "I get why you wouldn't see Patty liking you. She tends to say the wrong thing more often than not. Plus she doesn't come right out and says she likes you; she tries reverse psychology on you, but fails miserably. Marcie has been more blunt with you about how she feels, though."_

_ "But I never knew they felt that way about me."_

_ "They do, big brother. Before you go flying off to France somewhere, see where you stand with those two first." Charlie Brown took what Sally said to heart. He would see how they felt about him first. He figured Marcie would be easier to talk to than Patty though, mainly because the latter would jump to conclusions faster than anyone else._

_ Charlie Brown first talked to Marcie, who understood how he was thinking. She had the same feelings for Pierre, whom she and Patty stayed with while in France. And she advised him NOT to share this with Patty, as she wouldn't be able to handle it or go into complete denial. At the very least, not throw it on her immediately and ease into telling her._

_**Present Day**_

Charlie Brown had just come back home from college. Sally would follow soon after. He had completed his third year at UCLA. He was still amazed that he made it into a prestigious school like that. As the years went on, Charlie had grown a backbone and more self-confidence. He had finally told Peppermint Patty that he only liked her as a friend, nothing more or less. She was heartbroken but eventually accepted it. He even went on dates in high school and his college days, but wasn't a big partier like his classmates. He would go to special events like New Year's Eve parties and birthday parties of friends, but no weekend parties. He would hang out at the bar with friends when invited, though, because it was less rowdy than a college party was. He didn't even try to get into fraternities or anything like that. He stayed focused on his studies, for the most part, and did reasonably well. He was 21 and was focused on moving forward rather than looking back, with one notable exception.

He never stopped thinking about Violette and France. Since he was older and had saved money since his high school days, not counting tuition and repaying student loans, he had planned to spend the summer in France getting reacquainted with Violette. He had found her on social media and started catching up with her. She had also dated other people over the years, but none were like him. He had told her he thought of her often, as well, and while he did go on dates with girls, none quite matched up to her. They had made plans for him to head out there. He would also catch up with Marcie, who had moved over there to be closer to Pierre and go to school out there. There was one person he wanted to go with him to see Violette.

A few days after returning home, Charlie Brown called up Linus, who had also recently returned home. Linus's life had been a roller coaster as of late. Lucy's mental problems had gotten worse and she even developed a drinking problem and was still obsessed over Schroeder, who was engaged to one of his college classmates, a gorgeous singer from England. Lucy felt like the woman stole her man from him and even went up to where Schroeder was going to school to confront him over it, but was turned away and told never to seek him out again. She never got over it and was now in rehab. On top of that, Rerun had moved out, choosing to live with a friend, while still in high school himself, had gotten his own apartment over their parent's garage. Charlie Brown was about to give Linus a break from the chaos going on with his family.

"Hey Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown!" greeted Linus on the other end. "You have no idea how glad I am that you called."

"Yeah. I was wondering. You remember Violette and Pierre from France?"

"Oh yeah. What about them?"

"I'm planning a trip to France to visit them. Marcie is staying with Pierre, and Violette is expecting me to be there this summer. But I'd like a close friend there to join me, and I have an extra plane ticket, already paid for."

"Charlie Brown, you don't have to ask me twice! When do we leave?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: GETTING READY FOR FRANCE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PRE-TRIP TALK**

Charlie Brown was getting clothes packed for his trip to France to see Violette. He was also looking forward to seeing Marcie again and getting reacquainted with Pierre. Also going with him and Linus was Spot, his new beagle and the last surviving descendant of Snoopy. Spot looked a lot like Snoopy, save for a black spot on his right eye, hence his name. He also acted human like his relatives, though he was much more mellow and respectful. And he wasn't greedy about food like Snoopy, either. While he still begged for food when it was time to eat, he didn't make Charlie Brown apologize to his stomach or say 'Bon Appetite" before eating; in other words, he wasn't petty about the food he ate. Though one trait did carry over to Spot; a love for cookies.

Linus was also packing his things. He, in particular, could use the trip to escape the family drama going on in his household. Aside from Lucy's alcoholism, Rerun had also joined up with a bad crowd. He was committing petty crimes like larceny, vandalism, and doing drugs, though thankfully not selling them. He was also doing some underage drinking of his own, though he wasn't a full-blown alcoholic like his sister, but he was doing his fair share of partying. Their parents were at their wits end, and if it wasn't for Linus being the only seemingly sane kid in the family, their lives would be totally a wreck. On the plus side, Lucy had entered rehab with plans to join Alcoholics Anonymous soon afterwards. At the very least, she saw where her life was headed and agreed to get help. Rerun, on the other hand, was a bit harder to pin down. He had cursed out his parents, gotten in trouble with the law, expelled from public schools all over the Sparkyville area, thus having to go to charter schools to finish his high schooling, and the Van Pelts had lost count of how many fights Rerun had gotten in. Linus wanted a break from the drama, and going to France for a few months with Charlie Brown was the answer to his prayers.

If there was one person Charlie Brown DIDN'T want knowing about his trip, it was Peppermint Patty. In the years since he told her he only liked her as a friend, she still held out hope that he would change his mind and see that she was the one for him. And Charlie knew she was still carrying a torch for him. The only way he would accept Patty coming on the trip with him, Linus, and Spot would be if Marcie herself had invited her to come, seeing how they were best friends. Plus with Charlie trying to reconnect with Violette, Patty would have been playing third wheel to them, monopolizing their time together. Even at 21, she was still a person in denial, wanting to hear what she WANTED to hear, rather than what she NEEDED to hear. Charlie Brown had since realized, as bad as he was with his anxieties and depression as a kid, Patty was much more sensitive and vulnerable, and probably even more thin-skinned than how tough she made herself out to be.

Charlie Brown walked out to where Spot was at. Spot had taken over Snoopy's old doghouse and made it his own. Another trait inherited from Snoopy was that Spot also slept on top of the house rather than inside.

"Hey Spot," Charlie Brown began, "would you like to go to France with me?" Spot rolled over and nodded eagerly.

"Well get ready, boy. We have a big trip ahead of us in a few days." And Spot got off the house and went inside. Another thing that was different about Spot from Snoopy was that, while Snoopy would pack a ton of stuff for a trip, even if it was only for a few days, Spot only carried what he needed. He may have acted human himself, but he wasn't a prima donna like his relative was.

A 19 year old Sally walked up to her brother and dog. She said, "So you're going back out to France for the summer, huh?"

"Yep," said Charlie Brown. "Linus, Spot, and I are going out there. Not only to reunite with Violette, but to catch up with Marcie and Pierre, as well."

"Well I do hope things work out for you and her."

"Thanks, sis. And thanks for taking care of Spot while I was at UCLA."

"No problem. Spot is easier to handle than Snoopy was, and they're related!"

"I know. It is scary, isn't it?"

"Does Peppermint Patty know you're going to visit Marcie?"

"If she does, I'm not the one telling her. I don't want anything to interfere with my reuniting with Violette. And Patty is still holding out hope that we'll be together, even after I told her that I just wanted to be friends. I told Linus if Marcie wanted to invite her and she came out with us, that was fine, but I wasn't going to tell her myself, because she would invite herself to come on our trip. Remember what happened that Thanksgiving?"

"Don't remind me! She pretty much bogarted her way into our Thanksgiving dinner, inviting Marcie and Franklin in the process."

"Exactly! And she'd do the same on our trip. But that's not the only reason. As I said, she still hopes that we will end up together. And I'm afraid she would try to come between me and Violette. I want to find out if the two of us have a future together, and if Patty was there, I wouldn't even get the chance to find out."

"Well, as I said, I'm rooting for you. And if I see her, I won't tell her about the trip, unless Marcie invites her."

"Thanks. Right now I need to continue to get ready for the trip." And Charlie Brown went back inside to finish packing his things.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRANCE, HERE WE COME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FLYING HIGH IN THE FRIENDLY SKIES**

The day had arrived for Charlie Brown and Linus, along with Spot, to head out to France. Sally had driven them to the airport and both men grabbed their luggage and Spot, who was in his carrier. As they headed for their plane, Charlie Brown said his goodbyes to his sister.

"Well, I'll see you in a few months, Sally," said Charlie Brown.

"Have a safe trip, you two," said Sally. "I'll talk to you in a few days on Skype."

"Of course." And the two siblings hugged each other. Then Sally hugged Linus.

"I don't have to tell you this, but look out for him," Sally whispered to Linus.

"I always do, Sally," countered Linus. And both went in to check their luggage and Spot. The beagle would fly with other dogs and cats going out of town. After going through security, Charlie Brown and Linus went to the gate that was headed for California, where they'd pick up their flight to England.

Once on the way to England, the men talked a bit about what they had been up to. Charlie Brown asked Linus, "So what's happening with Lucy and Rerun?"

"Well Lucy has gone to rehab," he responded. "So at least, in her case, everything is starting to go better. Rerun is still out of control, however. Dad is threatening to kick him out of the house if he continues down this path that he's going."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. I just want to get away from all of that drama and chaos. That's why I'm glad you invited me to come with you to France to see Violette."

"It's not a problem, Linus. I want my best bud with me on this trip, aside from Spot."

"I noticed he acts a lot different from Snoopy. Sure he has some of his traits, but he doesn't act all crazy like he did."

"Like Snoopy, he's no ordinary dog, but he's definitely more calmer and mellower than Snoopy was. Sure he still acts human, but understands he is a dog and doesn't let his imagination run wild."

"No World War I Flying Ace with this dog, eh?"

"Nope, thank goodness!"

After a very long flight, the plane landed in London's Heathrow Airport. This time around, Charlie Brown did not panic or ramble at the customs officer, and told them directly that they were headed for France and was waiting for the train to take them there. While in England, Charlie, Linus, and Spot took in all the sights. They all enjoyed hanging out in England. Charlie opened his laptop and logged on to Skype once he was at a place that had Wi-Fi. He wanted to chat with Marcie and let her know that they were coming soon.

"Oh, hi, Charles!" said a happy Marcie. "How are things?"

"Great, Marcie," Charlie Brown responded. "Linus, Spot, and I are in London right now waiting for the train to take us to the Hovercraft to France."

"Pierre can't wait to see you two again. He asked if Peppermint Patty was coming as well. I told him it was just you guys this time around."

"Well I really didn't want Patty coming on this trip, no offense to her and all. As you probably already know, she's still hung up on me."

"I know, Charles. She was never one to listen to anybody. And I totally understand what you're doing and you don't need any distractions or third wheels getting in the way."

"Exactly, Marcie. Anyway, I need to meet up with Linus. I'll tell him you said 'hi'. Okay?"

"Okay, Charles. See you when you get here. Bye." And Charlie Brown logged off Skype and he and Spot went to meet up with Linus.

They arrived at the train station and rode to where the Hovercraft was waiting to take them to France. It was a long ride there, but Charlie Brown looked at the English countryside going by. It was like he remembered and Spot joined him to look outside the window and see everything. Once at the Hovercraft, the trio boarded and as the air tank filled the craft took off across the waters to France. Once there they got out and went to rent a vehicle to drive around for the next few months. Charlie had already paid for the rental ahead of time so everything was covered. Once they had their vehicle, an SUV, they left for Marcie and Pierre's place.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A GRAND REUNION**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: CHARLIE BROWN-1; FRENCH BREAD-2**

As Charlie Brown, Linus, and Spot drove thru the French countryside, they remembered how beautiful France was. They drove for what seemed forever, but with GPS in their car, they weren't getting lost, which meant they'd make it to Pierre's sooner than later. From what Marcie told them, Pierre inherited the family farm after both of his parents passed on. He enjoyed living in the country and Marcie didn't mind it one bit, either. Plus they had talked to Violette and made plans to get her and Charlie Brown together so they could spend some time with each other. And Charlie, himself, couldn't wait to see her.

They happened into a small French village and made a stop to get something to eat. That's when Charlie Brown noticed a familiar bread shop on the side of the road.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, Charlie Brown," said Linus. And the trio went in to eat some food before continuing their journey. While at the café, Charlie got a loaf of French bread, though this time he got a smaller loaf so it wouldn't overlap the table they were seated at.

"Une miche de pain, s'il vous plaît?" Charlie said in French. The clerk handed him a smaller loaf than what he had got the last time he and Linus, along with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, and Woodstock, were there.

"Merci," he said to the clerk. And he went back to where the others were sitting.

"We ordered some potato soup," said Linus. "Wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Potato soup is fine," said Charlie Brown. The waitress brought over the soup for the men and Spot got some dog food and water, which he ate willingly.

After lunch, the group continued towards Pierre's. As they were driving along, Charlie Brown thought of something.

"I wonder if Violette's place is still called the Chateau of the Bad Neighbor?" he wondered.

"No telling," Linus responded. "It may had changed after her uncle stopped being evil."

"We'll know soon enough, that's for sure." And the men continued down the road.

A little while later, they saw a familiar bespectacled woman out in a front lawn. They immediately recognized Marcie doing some yardwork, so they had made it to Pierre's after a couple of hours. When she saw the men, a smile came across her face. She went to greet them.

"Charles! Linus!" Marcie brought them in for hugs. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"It's good to see you too, Marcie," said Charlie Brown.

"How are you enjoying life here in France?" asked Linus.

"I'm loving it," Marcie replied. "It's quiet, besides the rooster waking everyone up in the morning, the air is clear and breathable, the food is great, and of course, my love Pierre."

"Speaking of, where is he?" asked Charlie Brown.

"He's out back gathering hay for the cattle," said Marcie. And they all went to the back of the house where Pierre was placing the hay in a barn. He had grown pretty muscular, probably due to years of working on a farm. And Marcie grew out her brown hair quite a bit. It was even in a bun so it wouldn't come too loose. She was petite with a slender, yet curvy figure. And when she stared at Pierre, it was true love.

"Pierre, our company has arrived," announced Marcie.

"Charles! Linus!" said a happy Pierre. "So good to see you again, my friends!"

"Good to see you too, Pierre," said Charlie Brown. They shook hands.

"Still at it on the farm I see," said Linus.

"Ah yes, I wouldn't have it any other way," Pierre replied. "Shall we go inside?" And everyone went into the house to catch up and chat for a while. Pierre told them about everything that had happened since their last visit and about how his parents' deaths affected him. He and Marcie also got to know Spot and was surprised by how mellow he was compared to his predecessor. Charlie Brown had made plans to meet up with Violette the next day.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A LOVING REUNION**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: TOGETHER AGAIN**

Charlie Brown got up early to get ready for his day. This was the day that he would finally be reunited with Violette. She was all he thought about the whole trip and this was the day that he would see her. After having breakfast with Marcie and Pierre, he, Linus, and Spot all hopped into the SUV to head out to the Chateau. It had been renamed Le château du bon voisin, or The Chateau of the Good Neighbor. It was because her uncle had reformed after the fire and started being nice and hospitable to people that came to visit. Violette later wrote Charlie Brown and told him that her uncle's meanness was due to his sister, Violette's aunt who knew Charlie's grandfather, passing away at a young age not too long after meeting the soldier.

They had finally made it to the chateau and drove up to the doorway. Everything looked the same as it did when they were kids. Charlie Brown looked around to see if anyone was outside.

"Do you see anyone, Linus?" he asked.

"Not yet," answered Linus. "Wait! Over by the field."

In the distance, they saw a young woman with long auburn brown hair coming from the field with wildflowers in a basket. Charlie Brown immediately recognized her as Violette, herself. A smile came across his face. She looked up to see her visitors. As soon as she recognized them, she, too, smiled.

"Charles Brown!" she squealed with excitement. She sat the basket down and ran towards the men and dog waiting for her. When she reached them she immediately hugged Charlie Brown warmly. He blushed as she held him.

"Oh, my Charles, I've waited for this day we'd be together again!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too, Violette," said Charlie Brown. "I missed you so much."

"As have I," said Violette. "Is that Linus?"

"How are you, Violette?" said Linus, smiling.

"So good to see you too," said Violette, hugging Linus. "That's not Snoopy, no?"

"He passed away years ago," said Charlie Brown. "This is his last remaining relative and my current dog, Spot. He looks like Snoopy, but with a spot on his eye."

"Bonjour, chiot!" greeted Violette to Spot, who licked her hand. "Shall we all go inside? We have much to catch up on." And everyone went inside the house.

Once inside, Charlie Brown and Linus caught up with Violette and what had been happening in their lives. Violette had also talked about what happened after they had left and how her uncle had changed for the better. Sadly, he had recently passed away, but thankfully, his relationship with his niece had improved long before his passing. She had also stayed friends with Pierre.

"So your friend Peppermint Patty didn't come with you?" asked Violette.

"No, she couldn't make it this trip," said Linus. "Even though she would have like to see Marcie with her being here in France, her finances aren't the greatest right now."

"I understand," Violette replied. "And how about you, Linus? Any lucky woman in your life?"

"Nope, still single," Linus stated. "I'm okay, though. There are some ladies that I've dated, but nothing too serious. Anyway, I can take Spot out and explore the grounds while you and Charlie Brown catch up." And Linus got up and he and Spot went for a walk on the grounds of the chateau.

"So Violette," Charlie Brown began, "we have until August before I go back home. I would love to do stuff with you and be with you."

"As would I, mon amour," said Violette, looking dreamily at Charlie Brown. "I've missed you so, Charles, and I always hoped you would come back to me, and you have. Let us make the most of this summer."

"Definitely, Violette. I also have dated some, especially in high school, but like Linus, nothing serious ever came out of those. Plus, I kept that letter you wrote me after I came home from France the first time. The one you placed in my grandfather's satchel."

"You still have it?"

"I do. And we kept in contact with each other from time to time over the years, as well, so it's not like we haven't been in touch for so long, either. I even kept the photos you've sent me."

"I've kept yours, as well, Charles." She walked over and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't want this day to end."

"Me neither, Violette. Me neither."

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE DATES AND LINUS MEETS SOMEONE HIMSELF!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ROMANTIC NIGHT IN PARIS**

The next night, Charlie Brown and Violette, along with Marcie and Pierre, went out to Paris for a romantic double date. The four of them wanted to catch up and have some fun together. Linus stayed behind at Pierre's farm with Spot, as he felt he would've been a fifth wheel. Charlie Brown was happy to be reunited with Violette, and Marcie and Pierre were happy for their friends. They too were rooting for the two of them to get together. They had dinner at a French café which would have made Snoopy green with envy.

"So Pierre, how have things been here in France?" asked Charlie Brown.

"About the same, Charles," Pierre replied. "I don't come out to the city too often, preferring to stay in the country. Not much for the, how you say, hustle and bustle."

"I get it, I do," said Charlie Brown. "I know you've been enjoying it, Marcie. Do you ever think about back home in Sparkyville often?"

"From time to time," Marcie said. "I do talk to Peppermint Patty on Skype regularly. I think she misses us being there regularly. Plus I told my parents that I wouldn't be back until Christmas. I plan on bringing Pierre to meet them, though."

"It will be your first time in America, won't it, Pierre?" said Charlie Brown.

"Oui," Pierre responded.

"I also hope to come to America, as well," Violette chimed in. "I would love to see places like New York, Los Angeles, Knott's Berry Farm. Most of all, to see my Charles." She grabbed his arm and held it with love. Charlie Brown smiled at Violette.

"You will come to America soon, Violette," he assured her. "I promise." At that moment, the waiter brought the couples their meals to enjoy.

Back near the farm, Linus was walking Spot for a bit. He was getting bored being cooped up inside the farmhouse, so he and Spot went out for some fresh air. As they were walking, they spotted a beautiful blonde-haired woman humming to herself hanging clothes on a clothesline. Linus decided to make small talk.

"Bonjour," he greeted.

"Oh, bonjour, monsieur," she greeted back.

"English?"

"I speak a little."

"My name is Linus."

"I am Babette. Are you American?"

"Yes I am. I'm visiting my friend who lives with one of your neighbors."

"You must mean Pierre and his American girlfriend Marcie, no?"

"That would be them. My best friend and I are friends of Marcie from school. We also knew Pierre from a Foreign Exchange trip we went on years earlier. Also my best friend is reuniting with a girl he knew here. Her name is Violette. She stays at Le château du bon voisin."

"I know Violette. A sweet woman. Alas, tragic about her uncle. How long are you and your friend here in France, Linus?"

"We'll be here all summer. I would like to talk to you a little more."

"As I would, as well. It was nice to meet you, Linus from America."

"You as well, Babette. I'll see you later sometime."

"OK bonne nuit*."

A little while later, Charlie Brown had brought Violette back to the chateau. They had a fantastic night with Marcie and Pierre catching up on old times in Paris. Charlie Brown had promised to go back with Violette when it was just the two of them and visit the Eiffel Tower together and even tour some of the museums.

"I had a good time with you, Charles," said Violette.

"I did too, Violette," agreed Charlie Brown. "And I look forward to more this summer with you."

"Well, I should turn in. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime mon amour." And she kissed Charlie Brown, who returned in kind. After parting, Charlie looked in Violette's eyes.

"I love you too, Violette."

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEANWHILE, ON THE FARM…**

**(*)** "Good night"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: CHORES TO DO**

Linus did keep busy helping Pierre and Marcie out on the farm. He helped Pierre with the hard work like feeding the animals and harvesting crops. It was a lot of work, but it kept him from going stir crazy. Charlie Brown did help from time to time, as well, but he was spending most of his time reconnecting with Violette, and everyone understood what he was doing. Plus it gave Linus a chance to get to know Babette better.

One day with Violette visiting, the boys helped Pierre put up a new barn, while Marcie, Violette, and Babette prepared lunch for their men. Pierre said it would be painted later, but he just wanted to get it standing. Before Charlie Brown, Linus, and Spot came to France, Pierre already had the framework done; he just needed the paneling set up.

"All right, are you ready?" asked Pierre.

"Yep," answered Charlie Brown. He and Linus held up the last panel, which Pierre nailed in with a nail gun.

"Well done!" said a happy Pierre. "All that is left is the door for the barn. It is already built; we just need to install it."

Linus and Charlie Brown installed the doorframe to the barn. After that was done, Pierre placed the doors in and then installed the lock.

"The roofers will be here later this week to place the shingles on top," Pierre stated. "I just hope we don't get any rain before that."

"Messieurs, le déjeuner est prêt!" announced Babette from the house.

"Ah, time to eat," said Pierre.

"I am hungry," added Linus.

"Wonder what they made for us," wondered Charlie Brown. And the three men all went inside for lunch. Once inside they saw some soup with chicken, corn, potatoes, and onions, French bread with butter, mixed fruit, and juice. They were in awe of the spread.

"Sit down, boys," said Marcie.

"You will enjoy this," added Violette. And the men sat with their girlfriends and had lunch. They told the women that the barn was nearing completion and soon either equipment, animals, or both could go in there.

Later that day, Linus was walking Babette back to her house. They were starting to know each other better. Linus had shared with her the problems going on back home with his family and Lucy's dependency on alcohol, Rerun's constant getting in trouble and rebellious streak, and his parents being at their wits end. Babette felt for the charming American.

"At least Lucy is finally getting the help she needs," said a sad Linus. "Rerun, on the other hand, is still out of control. We all fear that something bad is going to happen to him."

"I am so sorry, Linus," said Babette. "I too have had relatives who got into trouble. Luckily they have gotten the help they needed and are now doing better."

"Well I do hope Lucy will be able to maintain some sort of sobriety." And they had reached Babette's house. Linus was about to say goodbye to her when she grabbed his arm.

"You are welcome to stay for a while longer, Linus," she said, looking at him with love.

Linus was awestruck. He had started getting feelings for Babette. He never thought he would find someone as nice and smart as she was. He followed her into her house where they talked and had coffee.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHARLIE BROWN AND VIOLETTE GO TO THE BEACH**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: A WEEKEND AT THE FRENCH RIVIERA**

Charlie Brown and Violette were heading to the French Riviera to spend a weekend there together. They had brought their clothes and swimsuits. Linus stayed with Marcie and Pierre, though he was getting to know Babette pretty well. He also watched Spot while they were away. They drove for a while before making it to the resort they were staying at. After settling in, Charlie Brown and Violette put on their bathing suits. He was wearing a pair of forest green swim trunks while she was dressed in a light blue bikini. They both hit the beach for some fun in the sun.

As they enjoyed the day, Charlie Brown and Violette also went on a boat ride via a rental boat where they spent some quality time together on the water. Both were lounging on the deck by the front of the boat sipping wine.

"Ah, this is si magnifique," said Violette.

"It sure is," agreed Charlie Brown. "I can't think of anywhere else I rather be than with you."

"You mean that, Charles?"

"I sure do."

"And I feel the same way, mon amour."

"You know, Violette, I was thinking about when I go back to America, I thought about finishing up school first, as I have just one more year to complete, then moving here to be with you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Charles."

"I want to, Violette. You're the only woman for me. Sure America will always be my home country, but I feel happier when I'm with you. I've dated many girls before, but none felt like my soulmate. Not even a certain redhead that I had a crush on for forever. I later learned that she wasn't all that special. It's you that showed me the most love out of anybody, except for maybe Marcie before she was with Pierre and Peppermint Patty. I love you and only you, Violette. And I want us to be together."

"And I want to be with you, Charles." Violette was shedding tears out of happiness. Her aunt had fell for Charlie Brown's grandfather, and now she was falling for him. And even though Charlie Brown would have to go back home to finish school after the summer was over, he would be back to France to be with her. Violette felt like she found her true love with him.

Later that night, they went to a local restaurant to have dinner. Charlie Brown had some steak, asparagus, baked potato with butter and sour cream, with red wine, while Violette had grilled salmon, corn, and a salad with French vinaigrette dressing, with Champaign. Charlie looked at his French girlfriend. He knew she was the one for him. She loved him unconditionally and accepted him as he was, flaws and all. In fact, when they were kids she didn't see the awkward blockhead who couldn't do anything right and was too wishy-washy for his own good. He was the happiest he had ever been. The only thing that rivaled this feeling was the day he first got Snoopy when he was a kid.

As they got back to their suite, Charlie Brown and Violette were hand-in-hand, looking in each other's eyes. Charlie Brown was glad he made this trip to France.

"Tomorrow, I have big plans for us," he told her.

"Really?" said Violette.

"Yep. I also have a surprise for you, but it will have to wait until tomorrow night."

"I cannot wait, my heart." And they went inside their suite to finish the romantic night together.

Back at the farm, Linus, Pierre, Marcie, and Babette, along with Spot, were watching a movie that actually was in English, but with French subtitles, so everyone could understand what was said. It was then they heard a knock at the door. Pierre got up to answer it.

"Sacre bleu!" he exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Who is it, Pierre?" asked Marcie.

"We have a unexpected surprise guest, Marcie," he announced. "Linus, you also know this person."

To the shock and surprise of both Linus and Marcie, Peppermint Patty had arrived in France.

"Hiya, gang!" she beamed. "Wasn't expecting me to come, eh?"

"How were you able to get here, sir?!" asked a still-shocked Marcie. "I thought you didn't have enough to fly out here!"

"I didn't, Marcie," said Patty, "but my dad had some money he saved up and gave it to me to buy a plane ticket. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, I am glad to see you, sir," said Marcie, who then hugged her best friend. "It's just a surprise to see you here."

"Linus!" exclaimed Patty, seeing her friend sitting on the couch with Babette. "I didn't know you were here, too!" She went to hug him.

"It's good to see you, Patty," said Linus, nervously. Good thing Charlie Brown and Violette were out of town, he thought to himself.

"Who's your friend there?" asked Patty, looking at Babette.

"Oh, this is Babette," Linus replied. "Babette, this is Peppermint Patty, Marcie's best friend from back in America."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," greeted Babette.

"Nice to meet you, blondie," said Patty, shaking her hand vigorously. Snapping back to her senses, she turned to Linus and said, "Wait a minute. I see Chuck's dog Spot here with you. That means Chuck is here in France, too, isn't he?!"

"As a matter of fact he is, sir," said Marcie. "But you should know he went to the French Riviera for the weekend with-"

"I see," interrupted Patty. "He must've planned a special occasion for me and him. He probably knew I'd come sooner or later and wanted to surprise me! That sly dog! I'll rest up here tonight and then join him at the resort he went to."

"Patty, you should know-" Linus tried to tell her about him and Violette, only to be cut off by Patty.

"Don't worry, Linus. I'll make it a surprise. There shouldn't be too many resorts in the French Riviera. Wait 'till he see ol' Peppermint Patty is here to make his world brighter!" And Patty brought her things inside the house.

"That girl is, how you say, dense," said Babette.

"Understatement of the Millennium," sighed Linus.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WELL, THIS IS AWKWARD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: RUNNING INTERFERENCE**

The next day, Charlie Brown and Violette were back on the beach enjoying their time together. They also went horseback riding along the coast, saw some interesting sights, and even did some swimming. Charlie Brown was waiting until nightfall to bring his surprise to Violette in big fashion. As nighttime fell, Charlie Brown and Violette were in the square in town listening to some music. Charlie Brown felt it was now or never.

"Violette," he began, "tonight has been perfect. No, being here with you has been perfect. And not just here in the French Riviera, but on the farm, at the chateau, in Paris, everything. You know how much I love you, right?"

"I do, Charles," said Violette. "I do."

"Well, as I said, I know I want to be with you, and ONLY you. That why I want to ask you something very important."

"Yes, Charles?"

At that moment, Charlie Brown cued the band to play some romantic music. Then, to the surprise of Violette, he got down on one knee.

"Oh my!" said Violette, getting emotional.

"Violette, will you marry me?"

The French girl who's aunt knew his grandfather, who had invited him to stay at the chateau years ago when they were both kids, who wrote to him after his stay in France, was now being proposed to by the same boy she first fell in love with.

"Oui, Charles!" she said happily, with tears streaming down her face. "Oui!" And Charlie Brown placed an engagement ring on her finger. The crowd in the square applauded the couple.

"Bravo!" said the band director. Unbeknownst to Charlie Brown and Violette, Peppermint Patty had arrived in the square to see Charlie Brown propose to Violette and see her accept his proposal. Her world came crashing down at that moment. She had driven all the way to the French Riviera to be with him, only for him to get engaged to someone else. They didn't see her run away from the scene, crying hard. She hopped back in her rental car and drove all the way back to the farm. They were too busy embracing one another that they didn't get a glimpse of Patty seeing them.

Once she got back to the farm, she stormed in the house, slammed the door, making Spot yelp. Marcie and Pierre went to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sir, what happened?!" asked a concerned Marcie.

"CHUCK AND VIOLETTE, ENGAGED!" Patty yelled, still crying.

"Wait what?!"

"IN THE SQUARE OF THE FRENCH RIVIERA!" Patty exclaimed. "HE PROPOSED MARRIAGE TO VIOLETTE, AND SHE ACCEPTED! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH **ME**!"

"What's this about Charlie Brown and Violette?" asked Linus, entering the house after walking Babette back to her home.

"Chuck is marrying Violette, Linus!" said Marcie, happily. "According to Patty, he proposed tonight."

"Wait, really?!"

"IT'S TRUE, LINUS!" cried Patty. "YOUR BEST FRIEND BROKE MY HEART BY PROPOSING MARRIAGE TO A FRENCH GIRL HE ONLY MET ONCE WHEN WE WERE KIDS ON FEREIGN EXCHANGE! IT'S LIKE JUST BECAUSE YOUR AUNT KNEW YOUR GRANDFATHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIS GRANDSON!"

"Love does work in mysterious ways," said Linus, calmly. "Patty, has Charlie Brown actually say you two were a couple?"

"Well… no!"

"Has he ever actually told you he was in love with you?"

"No but I dropped hints about it!"

"Maybe YOU were in love with HIM, but not the other way around. You wanted him to be with you and tried to use reverse psychology on him to make him think he was in love with you."

"NO! I just… I…. shit!"

"Exactly! You only wanted to hear what you wanted to hear; not what you needed to hear. Charlie Brown does like you, but only as a friend."

"Only as a friend?" Patty was finally starting to see that she and Charlie Brown was not going to be a couple.

"He does care about you, Patty. But he's not madly in love with you. You're acting like how Sally used to with me and how my sister did with Schroeder."

"You need to move on, sir," Marcie interjected. "Charles will always be your friend. Had I held on to my crush on him like you did, I'd never be with Pierre here. He will always care about you, but he's in love with Violette. You don't have to like it, but you will have to accept it."

Peppermint Patty sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I really made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"

"No more than usual," joked Marcie. "But in all seriousness, sir, just be happy for him. And DON'T tell him you were there. We won't say that we know about his engagement, either. Agreed?"

"Sure," sighed Patty. "I just hope she treats him good."

"She will, Patty," assured Linus. And Patty sat down on the couch. The rest of the night went smoothly. Peppermint Patty would try to accept that she and Charlie Brown would be no more than just good friends.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: ENGAGEMENT**

"Congratulations, Charlie Brown!" That was what Linus said when Charlie Brown and Violette returned from the French Riviera. All were happy for the couple and were wondering when the nuptials would happen. Charlie Brown had told them that it would probably be after he was done with school. Peppermint Patty, while heartbroken, was supportive of both of them. She finally accepted that she and Charlie Brown would be no more than good friends.

"Thanks, Linus," said a happy Charlie Brown. "Violette makes me happy and I'm glad that we're finally getting together."

"Bravo, Charles," said a happy Pierre.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," said Marcie.

"Merci," said Violette.

"Congratulations, Chuck," said Patty.

"Thanks, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "Incidentally, how were you able to get out here?"

"Dad lent me the money," Patty replied. "So have you picked out a place for the forthcoming wedding?"

"Not yet, but we were thinking about flying Violette and any surviving family members out to the US and having the wedding back home."

"That's not a bad idea, Chuck. Most of the gang who couldn't fly out to France could still go, and Violette and her family could finally see America. I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Of course. All I wanted for you was to be happy. You were always a depressed kid growing up and to see you smiling always made me happy, as well. That's all I wanted for you was to be happy in your life."

"Well I am now, Patty. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend. Thick-headed at times, but still a good friend."

"Thank you, Chuck." And the two friends hugged. Then Pierre pulled out a champagne bottle.

"I got some of the finest champagne in France," he announced, pouring it into some fine glasses. "A toast to Charles Brown and Violette Mimeux. Saluer!"

"Saluer!" And everyone toasted the happy couple. Charlie Brown and Violette were happy to be engaged to be married. And with Peppermint Patty accepting that they were together, Charlie Brown had a huge weight lifted off his shoulder.

Sometime later, Charlie Brown and Violette were back at the chateau outside laying in a hammock. She had her head on his chest, as they swung back and forth. She was happy that he was soon to be her husband.

"Charles," she began, "I never thought we'd be engaged. You made me so happy."

"I'm just happy being with you, Violette," said Charlie Brown. "It's going to be hard going back home to complete school. I will try to fly you out over the holidays so you can meet my family. My sister Sally has been dying to meet you for a long time."

"And I cannot wait to meet them, too. I would like to meet your grandfather, as well. To meet the man who enchanted my aunt those years ago. Is he still living?"

"Actually, he is. He's also wanted to meet you."

"Oh, Charles, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Violette." And they kissed each other. While Charlie Brown would have to go back to school, he knew he'd be back once school was over and he and Violette could be together for good.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AS SUMMER DRAW TO A CLOSE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: HEADING HOME**

Summer had went by quickly, and it was time for Charlie Brown, Linus, and Peppermint Patty, along with Spot, to head back to America. Violette, Pierre, Marcie, and Babette were all there to see them off. Linus had grown close to Babette and promised he'd visit soon. Charlie Brown and Violette were anxious to be together again after he completed his studies at UCLA. Marcie and Pierre were glad to see Patty again, as well. But now they were heading back home. They were at the train station that would take them back to London where they would catch their flight.

"You got my Skype profile, right?" said Linus to Babette.

"Oui, mon amour," Babette responded.

"I will be back out here for Christmas soon."

"I await your return, Linus." And the two of them hugged.

"Thanks for your hospitality again, Pierre," said Charlie Brown. "It was great catching up with you."

"Of course, Charles," said Pierre. The two men shook hands.

"It was great to see you, Charles," said Marcie, who gave a friendly kiss on the cheek to Charlie Brown. "I can't wait until you come back to live here with Violette."

"I can't wait either, Marcie," agreed Charlie Brown. He turned to a tearful Violette.

"Don't cry, Violette," he said to his fiancée. "You'll be coming to see me in a few months for the holidays."

"I know, Charles," said Violette, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "I will still miss you and cannot wait for you to come back to me."

"I will be back, Violette. We're going to be husband and wife!" And the two kissed.

"Je t'aime mon amour," said Violette, crying.

"I love you too, my love," said Charlie Brown, fighting back tears himself.

"It was good to see you, sir," said Marcie to Peppermint Patty. "I hope you do find someone that will love you as much as you love them."

"Thanks, Marcie," said Patty. "While things didn't pan out like I wanted, I am glad I did get to see you and Pierre."

"And it was good to see you too, Patricia," said Pierre. They all hugged each other.

"Well we better get going," said Linus.

"Au revoir, les amis!" said Marcie, Pierre, Babette, and Violette.

"Au revoir!" said Charlie Brown, Linus, and Peppermint Patty. And they headed for their train to head back to London.

_**A couple of days later…**_

Charlie Brown was getting ready to head back to UCLA to finish up his final year. He looked at some pictures he took stored on his laptop. He saw him and Violette posing on the beach at the French Riviera. He smiled, knowing he would soon be married to her. Sally walked into his room.

"So is she coming to visit?" she asked.

"She'll be here during the holidays," Charlie Brown answered. "She wanted to meet you and the parents."

"Well looking at the pictures you took, she's a beautiful woman. I have to admit, you got lucky with that one."

"I know. And I won't mess this up. I love her and she loves me. Why would I mess something like that up?" And he closed his laptop and continued to pack up his clothes. He was determined to get back to his fiancée after school got done.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LINUS DEALS WITH RERUN**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

After returning home from France, Linus was determined to get through to Rerun about the path he was going down. Lucy, at least, was getting help for her dependence on alcohol. He wanted Rerun to get some help. After getting some rest for a few days, he went to where he had been staying. He drove over to the house he had been staying at. When he walked up to the door, Rerun's friend, Coop answered.

"Hey whassup, L?" he greeted.

"Hey, Coop," Linus greeted back. "Is Rerun here?"

"Come in, man." Linus walked around. The place was a mess, as expected with the company Rerun had been keeping.

"Hey, Rerun!" Coop yelled out. "You have company, dude!"

"It better not be my dick parents!" Rerun yelled out.

"No, it's Linus!"

"Linus? Hold on, I'll be down in a minute!" Rerun put on some pants and came down to see his brother.

"Whassup, bro!" Rerun came in and hugged Linus. He smelled the stink coming off of his baby brother immediately.

"Dude, when's the last time you showered?" asked Linus.

"Don't remember really," Rerun shrugged. "So what can I do for you? THEY didn't send you, did they?!"

"No, mom and dad doesn't even know I came here," said Linus. "I figured you'd at least hear me out."

"Okay?"

"I know mom and dad have been giving you a hard time and all. They can be a bit on the strict side, I know. But they do mean well."

"Bullshit!"

"No bullshit, Rerun. They miss you. I miss you. Trust me, I'm not making any kind of excuses for them or Lucy, either, I just want us to be a family again. Don't you want us to be a family again?!"

"Don't you think I want that?!" Rerun was in tears by this point. "I would love it if things would go back to the way it was! But they hate me! They don't pay no attention to me unless I'm doing something wrong. THEN and ONLY THEN do they pay me some attention!"

"We definitely need to have a long talk," sighed Linus. "Not just you and them, Lucy, myself, everyone. We need to iron these issues out. But YOU alone, Rerun, can make that a reality. What do you say? Will you come back home?"

Rerun had to think about it. Every time he'd try to explain his case, his father would interrupt and lay down the law without ever hearing Rerun's side of things.

Later that day, Linus and Rerun went inside the Van Pelt home. Their parents were watching TV. Linus announced, "We're back."

"RERUN!" Lacey, their mother gasped. "Thank goodness you're home!" She ran over to hug her youngest son.

"How are you, mom?" said Rerun, realizing he missed her more than he thought he did.

"I'm good, now that you're home," wept Lacey. Larry, the father, walked up to the group. He wasn't as warm as Lacey in his greeting.

"So are you ready to abide by the rules, Liam?" he curtly asked.

"Yes, dad," said Rerun, "but we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Yes, there is, dad!" Linus chimed in, sternly. "Look at us! We're a mess! You don't listen to any of us, especially Rerun! He was rebellious, true, but you never pay ANY attention to him, unless he's fucking up, THEN you want to be a father! And Lucy?! CHRIST! At least she saw what was happening to her and got help. But you weren't any help!"

"NOW SEE HERE, YOU LITTLE-" He slapped Linus across the face.

"LARRY!" Lacey shrieked.

Linus winced from the pain of the slap, but stood his ground. "Thank you for proving my point," he said coldly. "You want to be our father? ACT like it!"

Larry's fury disappeared and it turned to horror. He looked at his oldest son, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Forgive me, son!" Larry wept. "I just go through so much day after day! I forget that I'm supposed to guide you through life, not just discipline when you three mess up. No wonder you hate me so much, Liam. I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there for any of you! I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Now Larry Van Pelt, who was filled with anger and rage just a moment ago, was now crying like a baby.

"I want to believe you, dad," Rerun said. "I really do. But we need help. This can't be fixed in a day, and I'm sure you know that. Myself, Linus, Lucy, you and mom, we all need to see a shrink. We need some family therapy to iron out our issues. I took the first step by coming back here. Lucy's in rehab. Linus was the only one of us that's pretty much normal and came out unscathed. But we're still fractured. I am willing to talk out our issues, but only if you are, as well."

"I'm willing too, son," said Larry, wiping away his tears. "I do love you!" And, for the first time since Linus and Rerun walked through the door, Larry showed some love to his youngest son and hugged him. Rerun slowly returned the hug. Linus smiled and joined them. Lacey also joined in. Though she wasn't around then, Lucy was in all of their minds. Once she was out, they would include her in seeking the help they needed. But Larry would make a promise to hear his kids out before passing judgement. That's all his kids wanted from their father.

**NEXT CHAPTER: INTO THE FUTURE…**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: 'TIL DEATH DO US PART**

_**One year later…**_

At a chapel on the outskirts of Sparkyville, a wedding is taking place. On the grooms side are friends and family. Most of the friends that he grew up with over the years. Some still in disbelief that he had found someone that does love him; and someone so beautiful. Some that knew good things would come to him in time and this was proof of that. On the brides side was few family members, as her uncle, aunt, and parents were all deceased. Only a few cousins were there and friends from France. Pierre and Babette had flown in from France, as well.

Charlie Brown stood at the altar with the two ministers. One who would administer the wedding in English, and the other in French. Coming down the aisle next was Linus and Sally. Linus was Charlie's Best Man, and Sally was the Maid of Honor. Next up was Peppermint Patty and Schroeder, then Marcie and a cleaned up Pig Pen, following them was Lucy, fresh out of rehab, and Shermy, and finally, Franklin and Frieda. Eudora's young son Ryan served as ring bearer and Shermy's daughter, Penelope, was the flower girl. Then everyone rose when Violette came in, being escorted by Charlie Brown's father, Silas, Jr., as her parents were deceased. Charlie Brown looked at his soon-to-be wife with love. He knew she was the one for him. After handing Violette to his son, Silas said, "I'm so proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad," said Charlie Brown. Soon it was time for the wedding to start. The ministers began.

"Dearly beloved," the English-speaking minister began, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Chers bien-aimés, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour rejoindre cet homme et cette femme dans le mariage sacré," the French-speaking minister repeated.

"At this time, if there's anyone here who doesn't think that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"En ce moment, s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne pense pas que ces deux-là ne devraient pas être mariés, laissez-les parler maintenant ou gardez toujours la paix."

Peppermint Patty almost rose her hand, but thought the better of it. Marcie took notice.

"Glad you're showing restraint, sir," she whispered to her.

"It's not easy, Marcie," Patty whispered back, "but I'm trying."

Both ministers continued. "Charles Brown, do you take this woman, Violette Honfleur, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"Charles Brown, prenez-vous cette femme, Violette Honfleur, pour être votre épouse, pour avoir et tenir, pour les plus riches ou les plus pauvres, dans la maladie et la santé," jusqu'à la mort, vous séparez-vous?"

"I do," Charlie Brown replied.

"And do you, Violette Honfleur, take Charles Brown to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"Et toi, Violette Honfleur, tu prends Charles Brown pour être ton époux, pour avoir et garder, pour les plus riches ou les plus pauvres, dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à la mort?"

"Je fais," Violette replied.

"The rings, please."

"Les anneaux, s'il vous plaît."

Linus handed the rings to one of the ministers who held them in his hand. The English-speaking minister resume.

"We now give you these rings as tokens of your union and everlasting love. You shall now place the rings on each other's fingers."

"Nous vous donnons maintenant ces bagues comme gages de votre union et de votre amour éternel. Vous allez maintenant placer les anneaux sur les doigts de chacun."

Charlie Brown and Violette placed the rings on each other's fingers. Then the ministers continued.

"By the power vested in us, we now pronounce you husband and wife. Charles, you may now kiss your bride."

"Par le pouvoir qui nous est conféré, nous vous déclarons maintenant mari et femme. Charles, tu peux maintenant embrasser ta mariée."

And Charlie Brown and Violette kissed each other. Everyone smiled. Some of the women cried. After they parted. The new couple smiled at each other.

"Je t'aime, Charles!" cried Violette.

"And I love you, Violette!" said Charlie Brown.

"At this time we present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Monroe Brown!"

"En ce moment, nous vous présentons M. et Mme Charles Monroe Brown!" And everyone applauded the new couple. Spot danced around like his relative, Snoopy, used to. Charlie's mother cried out of happiness for her son.

"Thank you, Lord, for finally bringing happiness into his life," she whispered to herself.

In the years since their marriage, Charlie Brown and Violette settled into life together in France. Spot had went with his owner, obviously. Linus had also moved over there to be closer to Babette. With Marcie and now Linus in the same area as he was, Charlie Brown was happy to have some of his friends with him in France. He and Violette would have two children, a boy and a girl. Marcie and Pierre would also marry and have three boys of their own. Linus and Babette were also engaged around that time and was soon to marry. As for his family, Lucy had retained her sobriety and now works as a substance abuse counselor herself. Rerun had finally got his life together and even started going to college himself. Charlie Brown had found true happiness at last. Now he was with the true love of his life and nothing could bring him down, as long as Violette was there for him.

**THE END**


End file.
